A night of Nightmares
by Derpuna
Summary: Five young ponies venture out on Nightmare Night to find a huge mansion. They are nowhere near prepared for the horrors that come their way. And who's the one behind such nightmares?


"Come on! The glow came from over here!" Dawn Streak called out, turning his head to the other four ponies. His coat was illuminated by the moon, turning it into a dark orange and his eyes glowed the yellow that they were. This little earth pony was starting to get very impatient with his slow friends.

"I'm trying, give me a break!" The black colt said, climbing a larger rock that blocked their path. He grunted as he reached the top, then fell to the ground with a yelp and a thud. 'Having no wings or a horn sure is hard…' he thought to himself. He winced with one of his neon green eyes as the pain in his chest slowly dissipated.

A white filly came up behind him and giggled. "Oh, come on, Shadow Nexus. Quit being so silly." She said, helping him up. Seeing him always lit her blue eyes up.

Shadow Nexus accepted her hoof and smirked. "But why, Petal Dance? It is Nightmare Night after all." He whined jokingly.

"So mature, Shadow. Come on, let's just keep going." A light blue colt sighed. He rolled his green eyes and grunted as he reached the other side.

"Ah man, why ya gotta be such a party pooper, huh, Hurricane Winds?" Shadow grunted. "Fine, let's go." He said, trudging along now.

The last pony to reach the top sighed, then jumped down with precision. "Can we just stop bickering? Honestly." The rose-colored filly said, obviously irritated. "You guys dragged me out of my costume for this? I shouldn't have come. Besides, who knows what it could be! Ugh! Why do I listen to you all!?" She grunted. She flipped her mane to her left, exposing both of her gorgeous purple eyes with flecks of gold in them. It then rested on her face again, hiding one with her yellow and silver mane. She was the only pony out of them all to have a cutie mark. It was of a flower sprouting out of a diamond.

"Geeze, quit being such a sourpuss, Rake." Shadow said, scoffing.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." The filly said. "Use my real name; Rose shine. Let's just get on with this…" She growled, lowering her head in anger with a glare on her face.

With that, the five earth ponies headed off to the glow.

Soon after they climbed the boulder, they found a large mansion, at least a mile long and wide. And they were at one corner. "Oh my celestia!" Dawn Streak said through all of the shock. "Where did this come from!?" He gasped.

"No idea. I guess that's the light we saw." Rose Shine pointed up to a window with a shine in it. It quickly died out after everypony looked.

"How could that be possible? That was way too small for all of that." Shadow said.

"Not for a unicorn with lots of power. Maybe they wanted us to find this place and help them." Petal Dance said, perking up at the chance to help.

"Alright, well, let's check it out inside." Hurricane winds said. He smiled and trotted to the oddly placed door. Why would it be all the way at one of the corners?

Hurricane opened it and found small torches lighting the inside on the walls. He puckered his lips and turned to the others. "Come on." He said, giving his look towards Dawn Streak.

"Pff, you think I'm scared? No. I'll prove it." He said, walking past Shadow and Hurricane, getting nervous looks from both of them. He stepped inside and smiled. "See, nothing. Let's just find that pony. Maybe they're injured and need help." He said.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Rose Shine asked, a look of "you're an idiot" on her face.

"Well, if we find them, we can carry them back if they are injured. Come on, we are five earth ponies, it's in our nature to be stronger built than the other races. Now, let's get going before it's too late, guys. Don't want a pony dying because we decided not to help." Dawn Streak stomped his hoof like a leader, which he might as well be. They all followed him in afterwards anyway.

"Why did it have to be today? Of all days… Hmm… How do I stop this?"


End file.
